This Monochromatic World
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Miku's been having dreams. And they've been getting more frequent lately. When a strange boy approaches her and says he can help, what happens? Rated T for darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WHAT AM I DOING WRITING THIS WHEN I SHOULD BE WRITING CONTROL FREAKS? HUUUH?**

**Ahem.**

**Okay, my ideas were pressing me one night. So I wrote this starter chapter! It's a story based off of Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku, a song by Len Kagamine. But if you watch the PV, you see that Miku's there too. So I was looking over the lyrics and watching the PV when I was just like: 'Whoa, this would be an awesome story!' Or something along those lines. ANYWAY.**

**I was really hoping I wouldn't start another multi-chapter story before I finished Control Freaks. But, ehh, THIS WAS TOO GOOD OF AN IDEA. My profile is getting to be clogged.**

**Okay, aaand I'm babbling. Story time, kids!**

**SONG OF TEH UPDATE: Eh? Ah, Sou- Miku Hatsune (also like the Miku-tan cover :D + the Pokemon parody)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Vocaloid or anything I EVAH write about.**

This Monochromatic World

Night. It's dark, unsettling. Ominous, even. This particular night, there were no stars. Pitch black filling the town. Only a lone street light lit the road.

A figure. A shape. It walked in the night and paused under the glow. Gazed around. If one was around, they would say that shape had the face of a demon. They would have run. But it wouldn't have let them.

A smirk. Then the shape entered the dark again, boots clicking against the pavement.

...

Miku sighed and gazed up at the night. Pitch black. No stars dotted the sky, reassuring her they were still alive. She let her gaze drop.

The shape suddenly stopped walking. It felt something. An aura. Strong, too. Full of longing and want. Maybe even loneliness. A smirk twisted its face as it headed in the direction of the power.

Miku traced her finger along the window sill. The dreams had been coming more frequently recently. And they scarred her. So much. So much that she was always afraid to fall asleep at night. However, her exhaustion always got the better of her and she slipped into the clutches of her dreams. She found herself waking up multiple times in the night, panting.

She sighed. _If only there were just a way to be rid of these horrible dreams! I would do anything!_

"Why, hello there, young miss." A voice pierced the silence, seemingly splitting the air. Miku jumped.

She turned, searching for the source of the mysterious voice. Below her window sill, stood a young man. Or boy. Or whatever. He seemed to look around her age, maybe even younger.

A smirk teased his delicate face, choppy blond hair hanging over his dark eyes, covered by a black top hat. A short stubby ponytail was messily knotted near the nape of his neck by a small black ribbon. He was decked in a suit-type outfit, but with shorter sleeves and a large orange bow tie replacing what would normally be a tie. His pant legs were rolled up, but that was barely noticeable due to the fact that he also wore dark, patterned socks. How Miku noticed all of this? Her fear had also heightened her senses, leaving her always on guard.

"Hello, sir," Miku hesitantly answered. "Where do you come from?"

The boy/man/whatever shook his head. "That I do not know."

Miku looked slightly down. "Oh..." She dropped her gaze, now staring at the granite window sill. Unnoticed, the boy's smirk grew with his hidden laughter. "Young miss, are you alright?"

Miku looked up, her aqua eyes now full of tears, having long lost their bright glow. "I-in truth, no." She dropped her gaze again, tears now splashing onto the window sill. "I-I... I think I-I'm losing it, maybe. All these dreams... they frighten me, a-and I don't know what they mean!" A small puddle had formed on the window sill. Her bright teal hair, which contrasted with her dark personality, hung down, shading her face from view.

The young boy grinned, as opposed to his dark smirks. It actually made him look slightly less intimidating, and more innocent. Almost like a normal boy.

"Well, what if I told you I could solve your problem, young miss?"

Miku gasped and looked up at him. "Y-you can? But how?"

His grin grew wider. "Allow me to introduce myself." He swung up his moon white cane and tapped the handle against one of his gloved hands. "I am Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku."

**A/N: AND IT STOPS THERE. FOR NOOOOW. *fail attempt at sounding spooky***

**I hope you like! I'm trying to stray a little from my usual writing, which is usually long sentences and funny. Darker things are definitely fun to write!**

**Oh yeah, check out my poll, please? Thank you~~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man, it's been a while since I've updated this. Sorry, I've had inspiration troubles. Dx

Gawd, Super Bowl today. Parents are so loud. All in CHINESE too. My god.

DISCLAIMER: No ownnn Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>The young girl widened her teary eyes in great shock.<p>

"Y-y-you're the D-Dream-Eating-" she stuttered, barely able to contain herself.

"Yes, young miss. I am indeed," the young boy calmly replied.

Miku only stared out at him.

"B-but I heard that y-you're like a monster!" she protested, now completely in fear.

"Ahh, those are all myths." His face morphed into one of utter anger and disbelief. "How dare those people try and besmirch my name... Truly unforgivable..." He quickly changed back into a calm mysterious boy before Miku could say anything. "I am afraid I am not a monster as your expectations set me as," he said with a chuckle.

Miku cocked her head to the right. Now she was more confused than anything.

Continuing on, the young boy held out his milky white cane by the handle. "So what about it? Are you willing to take up my offer?"

The young teallette widened her eyes again. "Wh-what? Y-you want to help me?"

A sly smile crossed his face.

"B-but wh-why me? Of all people? I-I mean we just met and all!" she screamed out, not caring that it was late and people would hear her.

He gave another chuckle. "Let me just say... I could sense something special within you. Something... powerful and yearning. I followed the feeling that led me to you, and I am not willing to let it go."

Miku could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _N-no, w__h-what am I thinking? I just met him!_

Hesitantly extending her hand out, she could feel herself grasping onto the cane with a very light grip. The grin on his face seemed to widen as she did.

"Excellent. I thank you for not rejecting my offer." He took her dainty hand and linked his pinky with hers.

Miku gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He looked up with a light look on his face. "I am only swearing our deal with a shake of our pinkies. Is this not alright?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no, no! It's fine! It's just that I haven't done this for a while." She sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

He gave another light chuckle. Miku began to see tints of pink at the edges of the sky. Morning was almost here. He glanced behind him with a regrettable look on his face.

"Ah, no, it is almost morning. I am afraid I have to take my leave." He let go of her hand and slowly walked away. He then turned around and tipped his hat at her. "I bid you farewell for now, young miss."

Miku was struck dumb. She watched him walk away until she remembered something.

"Wait!" she yelled out. He turned around again.

"Yes, young miss?"

"Do you have a name or anything I can call you?"

He gave a smile. "My real name is a secret, I'm afraid." He turned on his heel and looked over his shoulder. "But you may call me Len." With that, he walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, it's got a lighter tone this chapter. HOO WELL.

REVIEW PLEASE. SANKYUU~


End file.
